A Letter To You
by Baxter54132
Summary: Tsunade misses Jiraiya terribly, and Shizune did tell her to find a new hobby. Will writing letters to the now deceased man ease her pain? One-shot TsuJirai


Here we go with a sad one…

Spoiler alert! If you aren't through most of Shipuden then don't read this! Turn back now!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto… but sadly I do not.

Warnings: Spoiler Alert: A character is already dead but you should know what I'm talking about.

Rating: K +

* * *

Time passes constantly, ticking down the moments until death. Nothing can make it stop or even slow its brutal pace. It sucks up life day by day until there is nothing left. One person's life ended too soon. It was absorbed by the flow of time yet… ultimately defeated by a different foe. He was killed. Shocking those around him and setting the world off of its axis. Most of Konoha would move on but a few select ninja would mourn the death of a lost comrade for years to come.

Tsunade places her pen down and stares at her squiggly writing. It is three in the morning, far too early to be up and about unless that is, you never went to bed in the first place. The village still rests. Only the fifth hokage is up and about, writing a note to her recently passed friend. She rubs her eyes, wiping away the tears that threaten to fall. "Get a hold of yourself." She scolds quietly. She picks her pen back up and continues to write.

_Jiraiya,_

_What can I say that you don't already know? Your student grows more everyday. He beat Pain and was looking for more. The village has settled into a peaceful time and the Kohona Suna bonds are stronger than ever. The kazekage is the best thing for Suna now. He is a blooming leader that will make a wonderful ally. He won his people over and is leading them into the future. His sister, Temari, is moving to our village. She says it's permanent but I don't know. She… has taken a liking to one of our own Chunin. You know Shikamaru right? Children these days… so full of life and joy. I remember when we were their age. You and I would argue so much. Orochimaru would even fight with you sometimes. I avoided getting involved in those fights but they were funny to watch. That time has passed now though, all we can do is look back on fleeting memory of easier times. I've started making paper cranes. Did you know if you make 1000 then you get a wish granted? I am making two a day, one in the morning and one at night. Tonight I made my first one. They are for you. I hope wherever you are, this letter reaches you._

_Love,_

_Tsunade_

Tsunade places her pen down and reads through the letter. Satisfied, she folds it and puts it inside an envelope. She pauses for a moment before sliding the paper crane into the envelope as well. She seals the letter and scribbles down Jiraiya's old address. Placing it into the mailbox, Tsunade recalls earlier that day…

_Flashback There can be no good story without flashbacks! (This probably isn't true)_

_Tsunade stares down at what feels like her 1000th sheet of paper work and feels her eyelids start to droop._

_Before she can drift off she hears a sharp voice in her ear. "Wake up!" says Shizune harshly, "you still have 100 more pieces left to fill out, we are halfway done."_

_Tsunade glares at her assistant. Then after a moment she looks back down at the paper solemnly, "Is this it?"_

_Shizune looks at Tsunade's bowed head, "Is what it?"_

_With a sigh, Tsunade looks up to catch Shizune's eyes. "Are we going to spend the rest of our lives filling out paperwork?"_

_Shizune chuckles quietly and places down the stack of papers she was holding. "Of course not… I know what you need!"_

"_What?"_

"_A hobby! And I mean a hobby other than gambling…"_

_Flashback over! Wasn't that worthwhile?_

Tsunade's eyes linger on the mailbox for a moment longer.

_A hobby… that's what this letter-writing thing is right? Then why am I sending this?_

Ignoring that last thought, Tsunade flicks up the flag on the mailbox and heads to bed.

* * *

Jiraiya sits down on a nearby cloud to rest. He had been running a marathon across the U.S.A. and was finally to the ocean. He was currently floating above California.

(A/N: Yes! Jiraiya is already dead. I made it so he went to a heaven esque place where he can look down and visit the world, although he can't interact directly with other people.)

Jiraiya looks across the ocean, to where his homeland is.

_I should head there next_

"Rest over!" He announces loudly. He stands up and starts his long run over the ocean.

Five hours later, and a lot of running, Jiraiya finally reaches Konoha. The sun is starting to appear in the sky and all of the birds are singing. He looks down at hokage tower and notices that the mailbox has a strange glow to it. The flag is also up. Curious, Jiraiya goes down to check out the glow. He cracks open the box and sees that it isn't the box that is glowing, it is one specific letter. He picks it up carefully and pulls it out of the mailbox. He stares for a moment as he comprehends the fact that his own address is on the letter with his name neatly printed above it.

"I recognize this hand writing," he comments to himself as he opens the letter. He pulls it out and unfolds it. He reads it slowly and silently. Then, he pockets it and pulls out a pen and some paper of his own. He writes,

_Tsunade,_

_That's great about the sand village! Temari too, she is a bright girl. You shouldn't worry so much though, you'll get wrinkles! You have your whole life ahead of you. I guess that the paper cranes are working because I must have been pretty lucky to find your letter. Don't let life get you down._

_Love,_

_Jiraiya_

Jiraiya folds the note, pushes the flag down, and places it inside the mailbox. He rises slowly rises back into the sky, settling behind some clouds.

Seconds later Tsunade steps outside and stretches. Seeing the flag is down on the mailbox, she opens it and peers inside. An expression of shock with a mix of hope crosses her face as she pull the note out of the box. She unfolds it and reads it slowly. She looks up, staring right through Jiraiya (he's invisible) before going inside.

* * *

It's a bummer that Jiraiya died, I really loved him as a character.

Honestly, this didn't turn out super shippy, but I think their relationship in a whole wasn't very romantic, they would take things slow. Clearly, really slow if they weren't together by the end of cannon.

Well, please review!


End file.
